memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
Image in the Sand
| date = 2375 | episode = 7x01 | production = 551 | airdate = 30 September 1998 | written = Ira Steven Behr and | director = }} Sisko experiences a vision which leads him to believe the Prophets can be contacted, the Romulans establish a presence on Deep Space 9 and Worf plans a mission in Jadzia's name. Summary References Characters :Julian Bashir • Broik • Kimara Cretak • Corat Damar • Ezri Dax • Vic Fontaine • • Kira Nerys • Martok, son of Urthog • Morn • Nog • Miles O'Brien • Odo • Quark • William Ross • Benjamin Sisko • Jake Sisko • Joseph Sisko • Weyoun 5 • Worf, son of Mogh • Sarah Prophet Reginald Barclay • Joey Bishop • Jadzia Dax • Skrain Dukat • Geordi La Forge • Alexander Rozhenko • Frank Sinatra • Rebecca Sisko • Yaltar • Alan M. Kobayashi • Alice Ginsburg • Ann Flood • Barbara Covington • Beverly Kurts • Curt Danhauser • Dorothy Duder • Faith Levesconte • Grace Kenney • Jay Laprade • John Fredrickson • Kathy Leprich • Kurt Hansen • Laura Derr • Lester Levesconte • Margaret C. Clark • Matata Kimya • Mindy Long • Mitchell Green • Paul Lawrence • Penny Juday • Phillip Jacobson • Rick Bittle • Rose Limli • Russ English • Sandy Holst • Teri Hansen • Terry Erdmann • Tom Mahoney Locations :Cardassia • Cardassia City • Deep Space 9 • Earth • New Orleans • Promenade • Quark's • Sisko's Creole Kitchen • station commander's office • Vic's lounge Armstrong Park • Australia • Bajor • Bajoran wormhole • Chin'toka • Derna • Jackson Square • Monac IV • Monac shipyard • Romulus • Russia • • Starbase 129 Starships : ( ) • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • Races and cultures :Bajoran • Cardassian • Changeling • Ferengi • Human • Jem'Hadar • Klingon • Lurian • Prophets • Romulan • Trill • Vorta Pah-wraith • Vulcan States and organizations :Bajoran Militia • Cardassian Union • Cult of the Pah-wraiths • Dominion • House of Martok • Klingon Defense Force • Klingon Empire • Starfleet • United Federation of Planets Cardassian Third Order • Council of Ministers • Romulan underground • Starfleet Third Fleet • Starfleet Security Other references :2301 • 2331 • 2332 • admiral • All the Way • ancient texts • Bajoran language • baseball • • bat'leth • blackjack • bloodwine • captain • captain's chair • casualty list • clam • colonel • commander • convoy • craps • crawfish • Creole shrimp • Derna incident • Dominion War • Emissary of the Prophets • ensign • gagh • general • guitar • gumbo • hologram • holosuite • horse • hovercraft • jumja stick • kanar • LCARS • orb • Orb of the Emissary • osol twist • PADD • piano • plasma torpedo • runabout • saxophone • senator • shrimp • Sisko's baseball • squadron • stembolt • Sto-vo-kor • The Three Musketeers • trilithium • tuxedo • warbird Appendices Related stories *"Tears of the Prophets" *"Shadows and Symbols" Background Notable cast and crew * Avery Brooks as Benjamin Sisko * Nana Visitor as Kira Nerys * Rene Auberjonois as Odo *Alexander Siddig as Julian Bashir *Armin Shimerman as Quark *Michael Dorn as Worf *Aron Eisenberg as Nog *J.G. Hertzler as Martok *Jeffrey Combs as Weyoun *Barry Jenner as Admiral Ross *Brock Peters as Joseph Sisko External links * * Connections category:episodes category:dS9 episodes category:dS9 season 7